Hello
by Mengejar Bulu Terbang
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, pimpinan geng ternama yang ditakuti dan dihormati  kini tengah jatuh hati pada gadis biyasa namun manis, bagaimana usaha seorang Bos Yakuza tsb dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya. Untuk adekku tersayang. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : K+ atau T (kagak tau)**

**Genre : Romance**

**WARNING! Ribuan typo bertebaran… jangan flame disini tapi boleh di facebook.**

**Terinspirasi (Shinee 'Hello')**

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Sasuke! Apa yang kamu lakukan sih? Kalo kamu ngamuk terus seperti ini semuanya akan kerepotan mengurusi kelompok kita yang besar ini, apa kau lupa jika kita adalah satu-satunya Gengster terbesar yang sangat ditakuti di daerah Konoha ini serta Gengster yang paling berkuasa disini, Dan hanya kamulah yang dapat mengontrol seluruh anak buah kita diseluruh Konoha ini. Dan jika kamu ngamuk terus tidak jelas seperti ini, siapa yang akan memimpin untuk menggantikanmu?" Keluh Naruto sambil cemberut karena melihat pimpinannya yang sedang mengamuk dalam markasnya karena suatu hal. "Sebenarnya apasih yang mengganggu pikiranmu sehingga kau sangat tidak terkontrol akhir-akhir ini. Aku yakin ini tidak ada hubungannya dalam dunia kita, karena Sasuke yang kami kenal bukanlah orang yang mudah mengamuk tidak terkontrol hanya karena masalah sepele. Jadi lebih baik kau sekarang bicaralah pada kami! Ya syukur-syukur kami dapat membantumu menyelesaikan masalah yang menimpamu." Lanjut Naruto dengan memandang kedua bola mata onyx temannya itu yang terlihat sangat garang.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Dobe! Dan ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan urusan dalam kelompok. Jadi lebih baik kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri atau kamu ingin jadi tempat pelampiasan kekesalanku Dobe!" ujar Sasuke sarkatik dengan pandangan seperti ingin membunuh pada sahabat dekat serta wakil pimpinannya dalam kelompok Yabuza paling terkenal di Konoha ini.

"Oke! Kami akan pergi, tapi jika kamu ingin mengamuk tolong jangan lama-lama soalnya hanya kamulah yang dapat memimpin anggota-anggota kita diluar sana dengan sangat rapi," Jawab Naruto dengan mengangkat kedua tangan kanannya diatas kepalanya serta mengajak semua anggota-anggotanya yang berada didalam bersamanya untuk keluar segera."Ayo semua kita keluar."

"Aarrggg!" Terdengar suara yang membahana dalam ruangan yang hanya dihuni oleh Sasuke didalamnya.

"Huff… Garaa! Menurutmu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dengan sahabat kita itu? Aku sedikit cemas dengannya akhir-akhir ini." ujar Naruto dengan memandang kedua bola mata milik temannya tersebut dengan pandangan meminta jawaban.

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto, kau tahu sendirikan jika Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberi tahukan kepada kita dan lebih memilih mengamuk tidak jelas seperti tadi." jawab Gaara dengan menutup mata dan bersender pada dinding disampingnya serta melipat kedua tangan kekarnya didepan dadanya.

"Kalau menurut kalian bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lagi pada kedua sahabatnya yang berada disampingnya yakni Sai dan Neji.

"Kalau menurutku lebih baik kita diamkan dulu Sasuke sebentar." ujar enteng Sai.

"Diamkan katamu! Kau gila Sai. Oke kuakui jika lebih baik mendiamkan Sasuke seperti ini. Tapi apa kau sadar dia mengamuk seperti ini itu sudah selama dua minggu berturut-turut dan ini sangat menjadi masalah dalam kelompok kita." Kesal Naruto karena mendengarkan jawaban yang keluar dengan entengnya dari mulut salah satu sahabatnya itu, yakni Sai.

"Benar kata Sai, Naruto. Lebih baik kita diamkan dulu Sasuke dan lebih baik kita selidiki saja apa yang menjadi sumber masalah ini." ujar tenang Neji yang langsung memotong pandangan membunuh Naruto pada Sai.

**~o0o~**

'Sial…sial…sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan dia dalam pikiranku. Hei kau! kumohon jangan selalu mengisi dan memenuhi pikiranku sehingga menjadi kacau seperti ini.' Ujar Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus memukul-mukul semua benda yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Dia mengamuk tanpa tujuan, semua benda yang berada didepannya kini menjadi sangat berantakan. Dia bingung, benar-benar sangat bingung pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya yang meluap-luap karena suatu hal. Hm! Sepertinya itu hal sepele bagi setiap manusia tapi tidak bagi pimpinan geng Yabuza yang terkenal seantero Konoha itu, baginya ini adalah masalah yang sangat rumit dan ini adalah masalah besar yang menimpanya selama umurnya 23tahun ini.

Dia mengamuk serta merutuki dirinya sendiri yang merasa bodoh dan tidak sanggup melakukan apapun untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya kali ini. Hm! Jika diingat-ingat dia adalah seorang pimpinan Yabuza yang sangat disegani karena cara memimpinnya yang tegas, tenang serta sangat terkenal karena selalu dapat mengalahkan semua orang terkuat yang pernah dia temui selama ini.

Tapi entah mengapa hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini saja dia menjadi sangat tidak terkontrol dan menjadi orang yang bukan dirinya, dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan dan perbuat untuk mengenyahkan seseorang dari pikirannya. Ya! Seseorang yang telah sanggup menghantui malam-malamnya selama ini dan seseorang yang telah sanggup merobohkan pertahanan dirinya yang selama ini terkenal sebagai seorang berhati es dalam kehidupannya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Sakura… kenapa dari tadi kamu merenung terus seperti orang tidak ada kerjaan sih?" tanya antusias Ino pada sahabat yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya kini serta sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara itu.

"Entahlah Ino, aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang aku pikirkan karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan." jawab enteng Sakura dengan memandang awan-awan dilangit yang bergerak beriringan dengan sangat indah dipagi yang memang sangat sejuk di senin ini.

"Hah! Kau aneh sekali Jidat, masak ada orang merenung kok tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirannya." lanjut Ino dengan langsung memandang kearah sahabat terbaiknya tersebut.

"Entahlah Ino. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada seseorang yang membuntutiku setiap hari, tapi jika aku menengok kebelakang dan melihat kemanapun, aku tidak mendapati seseorang yang aku curigai membuntutiku. Dan kurasa aku sangat terganggu dengan semua itu." Lanjut Sakura yang masih dengan setia memandang awan-awan berarak diatas sana.

"Apa! Jangan-jangan… jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang ingin berbuat jahat terhadapmu Sakura, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan dan lebih baik kita sewa pengawal saja untuk menjagamu, bagaimana menurutmu?" Cemas Ino pada sahabatnya tersebut dan mencoba memikirkan jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang menimpa sahabatnya itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton sinetron Ino dan jangan terlalu berfikir negative tentang itu, aku saja mungkin yang terlalu berfikir yang aneh-aneh," Potong Sakura dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sahabat terbaiknya tersebut serta memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut yang sangat manis jika dipandang oleh sosok Adam yang melihatnya. "Dan terimakasih Ino karena telah mau menghawatirkanku."

"Bukannya lebih baik kita mencegah sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu dan jika kamu terus bersifat cuek seperti ini, bukan hanya kamu sendiri yang merasa terganggu tapi aku juga merasa terganggu Sakura." lanjut Ino yang wajahnya masih terlihat mencemaskan sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Terimakasih Ino." Hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir tipis nan seksinya serta seulas senyum tulus yang dia berikan pada satu-satunya sahabat yang telah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya.

Takterasa sudah satu jam mereka duduk pada bangku taman dihalaman rumah salah satu sahabatnya tersebut. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, karena tak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain jadi mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara merenung mereka.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

'Menyebalkan, ini sungguh diluar kendali akal sehatku. Semua tentangnya sudah menggrogoti tiap detik pikiranku dan itu semua sangat menggangguku. Kami-sama tolong enyahkan dia dari pikiranku, kumohon!' ujar Sasuke dalam hati serta masih memukul-mukul dan melempar tiap benda yang ada dihadapannya.

Laki-laki sempurna bertubuh kekar nan rupawan tersebut memilih keluar dari tempat pribadinya menuju tempat dimana tiap kali dia bertemu dengan orang yang membuat akal sehatnya akhir-akhir ini terganggu, dia menyambar jaket warna biru donker yang dia taruh di atas kursi miliknya dan langsung dengan tergesa dia kenakan jaket tersebut.

Tanpa disadari semua temannya yang dari tadi mengawasi tiap gerak-geriknya mulai mengikuti kemana pimpinan mereka pergi dengan jarak yang lumayan tidak jauh darinya dan juga tidak terlalu dekat karena mereka tau siapa pimpinan mereka tersebut jadi mereka memilih untuk sedikit menjauh darinya waktu acara pengintaiyan meraka.

Tak terasa orang yang dari tadi mereka intai kini malah terlihat dari kejauhan seperti orang yang sedang mengintai seseorang dari jauh dibalik sebuah pohon besar didepan sebuah gedung latihan lukis.

"Sakura,bagaimana kalau kali ini kita pulang bersama. Lagian kan aku masih agak gimana gitu dengan ceritamu kemarin tentang seorang pengintai." ujar Ino pada Sakura yang sedang asik memilah-milah sketsa kertas gambarnya yang akan dia lukis besok.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Ino soal itu soalnya aku saja merasa enjoy dengan itu, lagian tak ada hal yang mencurigakan-kan? Jadi jangan terlalu paranoid deh!" jawab enteng Sakura yang masih asyik memilah-milah sketsanya.

"Kau yakin Sakura, soalnya aku memang rada paranoid lho jika berkaitan dengan masalah begituan."

"Tak perlu khawatir, jika ada sesuatu aku akan langsung menghubungimu." Dengan senyum ramahnya Sakura memberikan isyarat untuk agar jangan terlalu menghawatirkannya.

"Ok deh, aku percaya! Tapi jangan lupa langsung hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan." Lambai Ino mulai melangkah menjauh dari teman baiknya tersebut dan dibalas oleh sebuah senyuman manis oleh sahabat pinknya itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh gadis pemilik warna rambut bubblegum tersebut ada seseorang dari kejauhan yang sedang mengintai tiap gerak gerik tubuhnya dari dia berjalan, waktu dia membolak-balik sketsanya, waktu dia mengobrol dengan temannya dan yang terpenting waktu dia sedang tersenyum tulus untuk sahabatnya.

Tak dirasa pemuda gagah yang mengenakan jaket berwarna biru donker tersebut memegangi sesuatu yang berada di kiri dadanya saat melihat seseorang yang sedang ia intai sedang tersenyum tulus untuk sahabatnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu sehingga membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa aneh jika tiap kali melihat seseorang yang ia intai sedang tersenyum tulus pada lawan bicaranya.

Dia merasa tubuhnya terasa kaku seketika, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan dan yang paling parah yaitu pada saat seperti inilah dia merasa menjadi pria paling bodoh sedunia yang hanya sanggup melihat bunganya dari jauh tanpa ada niatan untuk mendatangi atau sekedar mengucapkan 'Hai!' untuk sapaan dan salam perkenalan. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa jika tiap kali dia melihat sosok bunganya dari kejauhan sedang berjalan walau tak bisa dipungkiri olehnya jika terkadang dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melihat wajah indah bunganya waktu bunganya tersebut menolehkan pandangannya kelain arah darinya.

Dia kesal, sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri tiap kali melihat dirinya hanya sanggup menjadi patung saat melihat gadis pujaannya melangkah menjauh dari arah pandangnya. Sungguh ironis dirinya. Dia seorang pimpinan Gengster ternama dan sangat ditakuti serta disegani di sini tapi dia takberkutik jika harus langsung terjun dalam dunia perasaan terutama mengenai apa yang melanda dirinya tiap kali dirinya mencoba terjun langsung dalam lingkaran yang disebut irama perasaan atau bahasa kini yaitu percintaan.

Kini dia hanya sanggup kembali kemarkasnya dan mengamuk seperti orang gila jika melihat dirinya dari cermin dan hanya sanggup merutuki dirinya yang hanya menjadi orang bodoh takberguna saat perasaan aneh itu tiap kali melanda dirinya yang sedang galau itu.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Arrgghh… semuanya menyebalkan dan memusingkan." Dipeganginya kepalanya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya sambil menendang-nendang apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan dan sedang apa kau memegangi kepalamu seperti orang gila saja," tanya Naruto dengan perasaan yang sangat khawatir dengan sahabat emonya tersebut. "Tenanglah Sasuke! Coba tarik nafas dan rilekskan pikiranmu, cobalah bicara baik-baik dengan kami, siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu."

"Aku butuh sendiri dan jangan ganggu aku Naruto. Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini atau kalian ingin menjadi tempat pelampiasan amarahku saat ini juga," geram Sasuke sambil menatap penuh pada teman-temannya dengan nada emosi tersirat dalam tiap kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya. "KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke! Yang dikatakan Naruto benar dan lebih baik kau tenang sekarang juga atau kami semua akan mengikatmu walau dengan resiko kami semua babak belur olehmu," tukas Neji mewakili diamnya para sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut "Kami semua sudah tahu apa yang menjadi masalahmu selama ini."

"Apa kau bilang Neji. Kau bilang tau apa masalah yang menimpaku hah! Dan sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan jika dalam kondisi seperti ini?" jawab Sasuke dengan sarkatiknya dan pandangan menerawang mencari jawaban dari tiap kata yang telah dilontarkannya.

"Kalau aku menjadi kau, sekarang pasti aku sudah bahagia dengan gadis yang aku sukai tersebut karena aku bukanlah tipe pria sepertimu yang hanya memilih jalan mengamuk seperti orang gila tanpa mau berusaha mengungkapkan isi hatinya." Bukan Neji yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut melainkan sahabat serta wakilnya yang berambut berwarna orange serta tiga garis disetiap pipi-pipinya tersebutlah yang menjawab semua pertanyaan selama ini yang selalu mendera hari-harinya bahkan tak jarang itu semua masuk dalam mimpi-mimpi malamnya.

Dug!

Seketika terasa pertahanan dalam dirinya yang selama ini menjadi ciri-khasnya runtuh dalam sekejab, dia jatuh terduduk dengan posisi melipat kedua kakinya ke lantai marmer diruangannya tersebut dan menjadikan setiap sudut siku kakinya menjadi tumpuannya.

"Apa sebegitu pengecutnya diriku dimata kalian semua? Beritahu apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Aku sudah menjadi pimpinan yang gagal dimata kalian semua dan hanya menyisakan seorang pemuda pecundang tanpa mau berusaha." Sambil menundukkan kepala dan menatap nanar pada semua teman dan anggota gengnya dia terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

"Kami semua akan membantumu Sasuke, yakan teman-teman semua?" ujar Naruto dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh semua teman-temannya yang berada seruangan dengannya itu. "Kami semua akan membantumu sampai kau berhasil bersama dengan gadis pujaanmu tersebut dan kami semua disini akan selalu mendukung tiap semua keputusanmu tanpa harus melihat ada pihak yang tersakiti dari kalian berdua."

"Terimakasih kalian semua." Sambil mencoba merilekskandirinya dan mencoba berdiri dia kini tengah berjalan pada teman-temannya untuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya tapi itu diurungkanya saat dia mendengar ucapan sahabat orengenya ber koar.

"Teme, sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kau mengenal gadis itu? Dan jangan bilang padaku jika sampai saat inipun kau belum berkenalan dengannya. Jika itu benar sungguh kau adalah pria terpengecut yang pernah ku kenal." ujar Naruto enteng tanpa melihat sekelilingnya kini yang awalnya cerah kini berubah drastis menjadi kelam dengan pandangan kasihan minus Sasuke, karena pemilik sepasang bola mata onyx itu kini tengah menatap horror dengan pandangan ingin membunuh berkibar disekelilingnya.

"Kubunuh kau Naruto!" dengan sigap Sasuke mengejar Naruto yang kini tengah berlari keluar ruangan untuk menghidari ancaman maut yang bisa membawa pergi nyawanya tersebut.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada sahabat serta bosnya tersebut.

"Kau bodoh banget Naruto. Kalau kita kesana sekarang dan mengganggu acara melukisnya, alhasil rencana kita ini gagal, bodoh!" sergah Sai yang berada posisi barisan paling belakang dari acara pengintaiayan tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang Sai. Ingin kupukul kau dengan mengatakan itu. Ayo kemari kita adu kekuatan." sergah Naruto pada lawan bicaranya yang ada di belakangnya dan langsung mendapatkan hadiah jitakan secara spontan dari orang didepannya.

"Kalian ingin ribut hah! Lebih baik kalian berdua kembali ke markas dan tunggu hadiah kenang-kenangan dari ku seperti yang telah kuberikan itu padamu Naruto. " Setelah menjitak serta mengucapkan kalimat itu Sasuke kembali pada ritual tadi yaitu pengintaian di balik pohon tua besar yang berada tak jauh dari gedung seni cewek idamannya tersebut.

Jika dilihat-lihat dari sudut pandang belakang layar pengintaiyan, para anggota Gengster yang beranggotakan empat orang tersebut terlihat sangat aneh dan lucu. Pasalnya satu sama lain tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman dalam acara ritual mereka.

"Teme, aku tak tahan dengan acara beginian yang tak ada hasilnya. Bagaimana kalau aku temui saja gadis itu dan ajak bicara." ucap Naruto yang mendapatkan pandangan aneh dari ketiga teman mereka secara bersamaan.

"Kau yakin akan menemui gadis itu dan mengajaknya berbicara dengan kondisimu yang benar-benar mengenaskan itu? Aku tak jamin dia akan menganggap mu seorang pria normal yang ingin mengajaknya berkenalan dan kujamin dia malahan akan menganggapmu pasien yang melarikan diri dari rumah sakit jika melihat kondisimu yang parah itu." Tukas Sai dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Jangan remehkan 'Uzumaki Naruto' Sai, jika masalah beginian aku jagonya. Lihat semua." Naruto berjalan dengan tampang coolnya dengan langkah yang agak tertatih jika melihat kondisinya saat ini yang masih dibilang belum sembuh total dari acara penganiayaan dari teman sekaligus pimpinan mereka itu.

.

.

"Nona aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, boleh bicara sebentar?"tanya lembut Naruto pada sosok cantik nan anggun dihadapannya kini yang sedang membawa setumpuk kertas-kertas pada sisi tangan kirinya.

"Ya Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar lembut gadis manis berambut bubblegum itu disertai sebuah senyuman lembut dari bibir tipis nan seksinya.

Deg… Deg!

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hanya dengan melihat senyum gadis ini dari dekat saja sudah bikin aku deg-degan begini.' ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan kagum serta pandangan penuh pertanyaan dari semua teman-teman mereka. Yang tanpa di sadari oleh ketiga teman mereka bahwa kini Bos serta teman mereka tersebut sedang melayangkan pandangan membunuh dan membuat sebuah kepalan pada kedua tangan kekarnya. "Nona, tidak baik jika tidak berkenalan terlebih dahulu jika ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut." Sapa Naruto dengan mengajak bersalaman.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto." ujarnya membalas senyuman lembut dari lawan bicaranya.

"Hm, maaf Naruto-san apa Anda cuman ingin mengajakku ,berkenalan saja? Atau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan berubah menjadi sebuah pandangan menyelidik.

"Jangan memandangku dengan pandangan aneh seperti itu nona. Dan aku bukan orang jahat kok!" tegas Naruto lembut tanpa memindahkan tangannya yang ingin mengajak berkenalan pada gadis manis didepannya.

"Apa yang bisa membuatku percaya pada Anda jika Anda dengan tanpa alasan ingin menanyakan nama seorang wanita langsung tanpa ada alasan kalau bukan ada maksud tertentu." ujar Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Hahaha… nona terlalu berlebihan soal itu. Saya bukan orang jahat yang akan berbuat macam-macam pada nona. Sebenarnya tujuanku menghampiri nona sekarang adalah ingin mengajak berkenalan pada nona manis, dan jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh, ok!" lanjut Naruto yang masih menunggu uluran tangan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ok! Tapi sebelum berkenalan lebih lanjut, boleh saya tau kenapa kondisi Anda saat ini seperti seorang pasien rawat rumah sakit yang melarikan diri? Maaf bukan maksud saya menyinggung perasaan Anda tapi saya cuman ingin mengetahui saja orang yang ingin mengajak saya berkenalan tanpa alasan." ujar Sakura lembut disetiap kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir manisnya tanda meninggalkan sedetik saja rasa penasarannya pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Ok! Mengerti maksud nona. Keadaan saya saat ini yaitu karena ulah salah satu sahabat saya yang menganiaya saya atau lebih tepatnya dihajar teman saya karena masalah sepele." tukas Naruto sambil membayangkan sahabat Emonya yang kemarin menganiaya habis-habisan dirinya.

"Wah kenapa Anda diam saja kok bukan melawan dan melaporkan kepihak yang berwajib, soalnya ini sudah termasuk tindakan criminal lho!" terang Sakura dengan mulai merasa khawatir serta kasihan dengan lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Tidak perlu nona soalnya ini bukan masalah besar dan ini adalah masalah sepele, ini cuman hukuman yang harus saya terima karena saya telah menyinggung perasaan sahabat saya tesebut, hehehe…" pertanyaan yang malah dijawab sebuah jawaban dengan cengiran yang sanggup meruntuhkan tembok kaum Hawa jika melihat senyuman dari Naruto tersebut dan bahkan sekarang gadis manis didepannya saat ini sedang tersenyum bersemu merah dikedua pipinya dan jantung terasa berdebar saat melihat senyuman atau cengiran Naruto itu.

"Ternyata Anda orang baik ya rupanya," ujar Sakura dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman pada lawan bicaranya yang masih dengan setia menunggu uluran jabat tangan darinya. "Ok, perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura dan Naruto-san bisa panggil saya Sakura saja." Dengan membalas uluran tangan Naruto serta dibumbui oleh senyuman manis darinya.

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua pihak yang sedang asyik berkenalan itu, ada seorang pemuda yang tengah bersungut-sungut ingin menghajar sahabatnya durianya tersebut dan melayangkan pandangan deathglear andalannya serta tak luput sebuah kepalan yang siap menghantam muka tampan yang tergores tiga garis dipipinya itu.

Kedua sahabat yang berada tepat dibelakang sahabat serta pimpinannya tersebut tengah merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat kentara dari sahabat emo mereka, Gaara yang berada tepat dibelakang Sasuke langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang hendak memukul pohon yang tak bersalah yang digunakan mereka bertiga untuk bersembunyi.

"Tananglah Sasuke, kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Aku yakin apa yang dilakukan Naruto akan bermanfaat bagi mu."

"Jika si Dobe berani macam-macam padaku, aku bersumpah akan menghabisi dia lebih parah lagi." Geram Sasuke yang masih mengeluarkan awan-awan hitam disekeliling tubuhnya.

.

.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, aku memang ingin berkenalan denganmu tapi sebenarnya ada seseorang yang lebih ingin lagi berkenalan denganmu, yaitu salah satu temanku yang berada disana," Sambil menunjuk arah pohon tua besar dia mencoba menunjukkan pada lawan bicaranya jika ada seseorang dibalik pohon tua itu. "Bisa mengganggu waktu luangmu sebentarkan Sakura?"

"Ok, baiklah Naruto-san." jawab lembut Sakura.

.

.

.

Deg!

'_Perasaan apa ini, mengapa rasanya terasa aneh sekali, kenapa saat melihat pemuda dihadapanku saat ini terasa sangat familiar ya? Apa perasaanku saja' _ungkap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. "Maaf kata Naruto-san Anda ingin berkenalan dengan ku. Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura dan panggil saja Sakura." ujar Sakura lembut dengan memberikan aksen sebuah senyuman yang sanggup meruntuhkan tembok besar pemuda keras kepala yang tampannya bak seorang dewa Yunani tersebut.

Deg… Deg!

Hembusan angin menerbangkan tiap helaian rambut bubblegum sebahu gadis manis yang bernama sama dengan bunga Sakura tersebut, dia terlihat bagai seorang dewi yang turun dari langit saat tiap helaian rambutnya diterpa oleh angin sejuk di siang hari yang masih terasa pagi di hari jum'at ini.

Dentuman suara detak jantung dari kedua sejoli yang tengah sibuk dengan acara mereka berdua yaitu saling pandang satu sama lain yang mengisyaratkan sarat akan sebuah kekaguman akan ciptaan tuhan dihadapannya. Mereka berdua tidak merasa canggung jika sahabat dari pemuda tersebut melihat mereka dengan intens dan pandangan aneh yang terasa ingin meninggalkan tempat itu tapi terasa tak ingin kehilangan setiap moment yang terbangun oleh kedua sejoli beda jenis tersebut.

"Lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka berdua sekarang." ujar tegas namun pelan oleh sahabat merah batanya yaitu Gaara.

.

.

"Maaf, kenapa Anda hanya memandang saya seperti itu dan bukannya menjawab sapaan saya tadi." Sakura yang terlihat sangat imut dikedua pantulan onyx tajam yang tak hentinya bahkan takberkedip melihatnya.

Sebuah senyuman langka yang mungkin sangat jarang didapatkan oleh kaum hawa dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sangat tampan serta dingin itupun didapatkan secara gratis oleh gadis bubblegum itu. "Ha… Hai, Sakura!" Senyum ramah yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan oleh bibirnya itu terlihat sangat lucu saat dipandang oleh kedua emerald indah dihadapannya.

"Hi… Hi! Anda aneh sekali, tapi Ok bisa saya terima. Dan boleh tanya siapa nama Anda?" lanjut lembut gadis pemilik sepasang bola mata emerald indah itu.

"U… Uchiha Sasuke." Dengan perasaan berdebar yang mati-matian dikontrolnya dia mengucapkan sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Hanya sebuah senyum tulus yang diberikan gadis idamannya tersebut.

.

.

.

_Cinta datang tanpa kita sadari…_

_Cinta mengisi tiap detik hari-hari kita…_

_Cinta membuat kita merasakan sebuah debaran tanpa mau mengenyahkan pikiran kita dari sang cinta…_

_Cinta membawa warna baru disetiap tempat dalam diri kita, dan membawa kita pada sebuah dimensi baru yang sering membuat kita hilang kendali…_

_Cinta… Cinta… itu adalah kata yang sanggup membuat siapa saja yang menimpanya buta akan langkah kakinya…_

…_CINTA…_

_._

_._

_._

**Berakhir sesuai dengan judulnya hahaha…**

**Fict ini kupersembahkan untuk adek yg ultah tg 31 oktober kemaren. Telat tingkat akut.**

**Bonny Dwiyanti a.k.a titik koma. Kumohon jangan tendang Nee-chan yang publis fict aneh bin abal ini untuk kamu…**

Semua yang baca luangkan waktu buat review fict oneshot pertamaku ini ya, kritikan apapun diterima tapi jangan flame keras?


End file.
